


The Adventures of Hawkeye

by WestonFollower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonFollower/pseuds/WestonFollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots focusing on my favorite Avenger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have posted on Fanfiction but this is my first time posting on here so I hope you like it. Please leave me prompts I'm opened to mostly anything, ships may change around in later chapters. So there may be Clintasha, but right now it's LauraxClint. Leave me a review, tell me if you love or hate it, and enjoy!

Wanda hits another robot and sends it flying with her magic. This was draining her so much, she hoped everyone was almost evacuated. It was crazy to think that she was fighting against the Avengers, and now she was considered as one, so was her brother.  
I love you.  
Wanda pauses for a moment, mostly her brother's thoughts were in the back of her mind but he shouted this single thought so she could hear it.  
Her blood runs cold, it was almost as if he was saying goodbye.  
At that moment the Scarlet Witch feels the bullets hit her, like she was actually there. Then they stop and Pietro's memories fill her mind. It flashes quicker and quicker until it gets to the last thing that he saw, Clint Barton.  
Then the connection is lost.  
A scream escapes her mouth and she collapses. Her mind for the first time since she got these powers is silent. Her brain is filled with just her; none of Pietro's humor is there anymore. It felt like someone ripped a power cord out from the wall.  
Nothing, everything is empty.  
Mamma, Papa, and now her brother, she is alone.  
________________________________________  
Clint hissed as Natasha pulled out the bullet and started to stitch him up. A nurse could've done it but they were too busy tending to the hurt civilians. Nat needed a distraction so she offered to help Clint out.  
Barton stared at the table across from them that had a white sheet covering the speedster, "He was just a kid. Why did he have to sacrifice himself for me?"  
"It happens; there was nothing you could've done. He saved you, your kids still have a father."  
"She's right," Tony walked over to the two assassins and sat down next to Clint, "you can't blame yourself."  
Clint knew they were right, but he couldn't stop replaying those last moments in his head. What if he ran faster to save the little boy? What if he saw the little boy sooner? Natasha read his mind and shook her head at him.  
Just then a hysterical Wanda walking into the medical area, with Captain on her heels, she spotted the Hawkeye and punched him as hard as he could. "How could you let him do that! ste žil, on nemá. on je teraz preč. Nemôžem ho počuť, ja ho nemôžem cítiť. Nemôžem dýchať," her words started to mush together, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off."It's not fair why do you get to live."  
Clint didn't know,"I'm so sorry, Wanda if I could-" She doesn't let him finish, she stares at him and let him get took over by his mind.  
***  
Keep it together Clint, you've been through this before. It's not real, it's not real. But it feels and looks so much like it. He walks into his farmhouse and it is silent. Everything is destroyed, all their photos, all the memories are gone. On the wall there is smeared blood and Barton sprints upstairs. "Honey, kid?" He walks into the bedroom he shares with Laura and is horrified.  
Lila is holding her bunny close while she's covered in blood and pale. Cooper is also covered, his eyes are opened staring, while he has a gunshot wound on his forehead. Then there's Laura she's holding her stomach and the kids, like she was trying to protect them, her throat is gaping open.  
Clint notices something through all the blood he sees arrows through each of their backs. "No, no, no! Guy's wake up! Laura? Coop come on Lila. You can't leave me!"  
***  
Wanda stares at Clint with tears while The Avengers wait for him to wake up, they could only imagine what he was seeing. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."  
Natasha glares at the women and rubs Clint's arm, "If you ever thrall one of us ever again, I will take you out. I understand you are grieving, but you shouldn't have done this." Steve and Tony were silent while Thor paced back and forth waiting. Suddenly Clint sat up, sweating and breathing quickly. "Hey, Clint your ok, nothing happened."  
"Laura, Cooper, Lila, the baby. Nat I killed them," He looks over at Wanda, "I thought I killed them."  
Natasha holds his head in her hands. "You didn't, your ok."  
"I want to talk to her, alone." Steve gives Nat a worried expression. "I'm not going to do anything." The Avengers leave Barton and Wanda alone and they stare at each other. "I know you didn't mean to."  
"I didn't know, I thought it would make me feel better, but I didn't know."  
Clint tries to shake off his dark thoughts. "I will always be grateful for your brother saving me."  
" I'm happy he saved you, children need their father. I just cant stop thinking about him, can you tell me what his last words were, please?"  
"You didn't see that coming?"  
Wanda starts to laugh and slowly the laughter turns into tears and Clint holds her close.


	2. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked chapter 1, thank you so much for the kudos. I want to apologize for the spacing on chapter 1 , I'm still trying to figure this site out! Please read and enjoy :)

Clint slammed Steve down on the mat and smiled with victory. “Nice try.” He wiped the sweat off his brow before helping the captain up. “Who is next?” He looked around the training room.  
Bruce shook his head quickly, not wanting to know what the other guy would think. Tony just waved his hands from where he was sitting, he was having too much fun watching Clint kick everyone’s ass. Thor already went against the Hawk and was upset he lost.  
That left… his eyes fell on the Widow. “Natasha, you know you want to.”  
She stopped looking at the magazine and shook her head at him. “No.”  
“Come on! Why not?”  
She stands up and crosses her arms, “You remember what happened last time,” everyone thought back to when the assassins almost destroyed the training room. “I’m not kicking your ass again. Plus, I already beat you before.”  
He scoffs, “please, I was under Loki’s spell.”  
Natasha shrugs out of her jacket and crouches down in a defensive position, Barton did the same. The rest of the boys started to do bets. Bruce and Steve were betting on Nat, while Tony and Thor were rooting for Clint.  
The two stared at each other, waiting.  
Nat attacked first, she quickly trapped Clint in between her thighs but he rolled them over, pinning her down. Seeing no other option, she head butted him and quickly jabbed him in the stomach. Clint groaned but got up before she had an advantage.  
Then the dance began.  
When she went left, he went right. They knew each other too well. When he went to kick her side, she quickly dodged it. This was going to last all day, they knew that. It wasn’t easy fighting your best friend in the first place.  
“Can we-”  
Natasha shook her head. “No, were not using weapons Clint.”  
He sighed and finally called it, he was too tired. “Fine, I’m calling it. This going to last all day.”  
“Is that a forfeit?” She raised her ginger eyebrow.  
Clint groaned, “Fine!”  
Tony threw a wad of money down, “Barton! You owe me money.”  
“What if I just make you a batch of brownies?”  
The Ironman had a weak spot for the fudge squares that melted in his mouth. “That sounds good.”  
The Avengers left the training room covered in sweat and went downstairs to have a beer while Clint called Laura and got an earful, “Do you realize how many bake sales I have going on this week? Now you want me to add in brownies? Just because you got beat by Nat?”  
“It was a forfeit!”  
“Sure, ok, warn me next time.”  
He smiled as her stern voice turned very warm. “Yes Ma’ma. I love you. I’ll come over when you make the brownies.”  
“I love you too, Hawkeye. We’ll see you soon.”  
He raised his eyebrow. “I thought you were busy?”  
“The bake sales can wait, come home to us.”


	3. Clint discovers Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Harry Potter obsession is back so I decided to write this. This chapter was wrote on my iPhone so please ignore any mistakes, I'll fix them when I have my computer. Read and enjoy :)

"Has anyone seen Clint?"

Tony look up from the paper and studied the Black Widow. "No, not since I gave him all of my old Harry Potter books for Cooper."

"No!" Natasha gasped in shock and ran to find her best friend.

Jar- Friday alerted her that Agent Barton was in his room and she knocked his door. She waited and heard his tearful 'Come in' and walked in. The TV was on with the end credits of Deathly Hallows part 2 playing. The books, in order, we're scattered on the floor and poor old Hawkeye was in bed eating cookie dough ice cream. 

"Clint..."

"My favorite couple, I get attached to two characters and they both die and get NO screen time in the movie. They only mentioned Teddy once!"

Nat blinked at him. "I have no idea what your talking about, this is why you weren't allowed to read Harry Potter. You cried after the first goddamn book."

"Tumblr is only one who understands."

"We agreed we wouldn't go on tumblr!" She whined. "They make weird photos and call us Clintasha."

Clint puts his ice cream down. "But they understand Remadora."

"Rena what a?"

"Remadora! Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, get out of here you filthy muggle!"

Natasha left very quickly after that and no one could get Clint to come out of his room. That is until Tony gave him the twilight series, it was Peppers (Like anyone really believed that.) Then a very cheerful Clint came downstairs and began to play Bella's Lullabye.

When he picked up the Fifty Shades series everyone ran.

Except for Laura, she was very excited for a visit from him.


	4. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls through out Clint's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

He calls Laura and she picks up on the first ring. “Hey, honey.”  
“It’s a boy, you were right.”  
His eyes tears up because he missed the birth of his first child. “That’s great, I’m sorry I missed it.”  
“It’s ok,” Laura understands. “Cooper looks like you, he’s got your eyes.”  
“My nose?”  
She laughs, and it’s so joyful. “No, he’s got mine.”  
Phil walks in and tells the agent to wrap it up, they’re still on a mission. “I have to go, I’ll be home soon.”  
“Ok, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Laura hits the end button and it’s the most painful thing.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, uh, is Edith and Harold Barton there?”  
“No, I’m sorry, Edith and Harold were killed last week.”  
“Do you mind telling me how?”  
“Harold was drunk driving and drove right into a tree, excuse me but who is this? You sound familiar.”  
Clint quickly hangs up on his Aunt and looks over at Barney. “You were right, dad killed mom.”  
“See this is why we ran away, don’t cry Clint, mom was the one who chose to stay with him. It’s her fault why we got beat by him.” Barney walked out the dressing room tent. Clint held in the tears for his mother and applied more makeup on his face for his circus act.   
The makeup was her favorite color, purple.  
________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m sorry Clint.”  
“It’s ok, thank you for informing me.” Clint ends the phone call with Fury and everything goes slow motion.  
Everyone at the dinner table didn’t even notice Clint had a phone call, the Avengers went on with their dinner. It was amazing how something tragic can happen to one person and everyone else got to go on with their lives.   
“Clint, Clint?” Natasha breaks him out his trance and he smiled at her. “Do you want some rolls?” He takes one and starts to munch on it, it was a tradition , every Friday the Avengers sat down and ate a big meal together.   
“Thanks.”  
Nat studies him and sees the tears he is trying to hide. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Clint doesn’t reply, he just eats another roll. Nat gets up from the table and grabs his hand and pulls him with her.   
They end up in the dark living room and Nat demands for an answer. “I was just talking to Nick and he updated me about Barney.”  
“And…”  
Clint tries to hold in the tears but fails miserably, Natasha hugs him quickly. “Barney died, they found his body.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s ok, I haven’t seen him in 3 years. I was sadly expecting it.”  
“You want to call Laura?” He nods and takes out his phone  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“So, how’s Tony Stark?”  
“Ugh,” Nat groans over the phone, “he’s acting like an adult now, almost dying really affected him. What about you? How’s New Mexico?”  
“Hot, we’re guarding a hammer that no one can lift. I have a bad feeling about it.”  
Natasha turns on the computer and starts to email Laura. “Where did it come from?”  
“We don’t know, yet. People are taking bets, I think it’s some kind of sword in the stone shit. “  
“Hey Laura said the shower keeps running out of hot water.”  
Clint raises his eyebrow. “Are you emailing her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Tell her I’ll fix it when I get home, damn thing never stays warm.”  
Nat begins to type her best friend back. “Did you get them any souvenirs?”  
“I got Lila a snow globe and Cooper some figurines, and Laura a new bracelet.” He was very proud of himself, he didn’t always pick the greatest gifts.  
“And me?”  
Clint looks over to his bed and at her present. “A stuffed black bear.”  
“Why?” She laughs.  
“Apparently it’s the state’s animal.” The sound of Pepper Potts heels makes Natasha shut the computer. “I got to go Pepper is coming, bye Hawkeye give Laura a huge kiss for me.”  
“I still think it’s weird that you’re lesbian for my wife.”  
“She’s going to leave you for me.”  
“Never, she likes my arms too much.” Clint gets no reply, he only gets the dial tone.  
____________________________________________________________________________   
“Please Clint-”  
“No.”  
“Just let me-”  
“There is no way in hell Banner, I’m not letting you speak to her. You didn’t just leave the team, you left Nat. She has only let 3 people in about the Red Room, the deepest and darkest moments of her life, those people includes me, my wife, and you. She trusted you.”  
“I feel terrible, ok! I’m a monster. I just wanted to call.”  
“You don’t get to call, you want to talk to her? Then show up and see her.”   
“I can’t.” His voice is in pain, and Clint hates that he feels sorry for him.  
“I like you Bruce, but if you make her feel any worse, I’ll stick an arrow in your back.” Clint hangs up the phone and slams it on the counter.  
Natasha, who was eavesdropping, walks into the kitchen. “Hey, who was that?”  
“Uh, it was an annoying telemarketer.”   
Nat nods and kisses his cheek quickly before skipping to the training room. “Come on, last one there has to buy Lila another snow globe.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, uh, is this, um, Laura?”   
“Yes, this loner dude from the bar?” God, she sounds beautiful even over the phone.  
Clint laughs nervously and clears his throat. “Yeah it is.”  
“It’s been a couple of weeks, I thought you weren’t interested.”  
“Sorry about that, work has been keeping me busy… are you still free next weekend?”  
Laura sighs, “No actually I’m not.”  
“Oh.” Clint’s face falls and curses his job.  
“But this weekend, I’m free.”  
Laura can feel his smile over the phone. “So I’ll see you then?”  
“Yeah.” She hangs up and smiles at her sister Lila.  
Clint stares at the phone and throws a fist in the air and pets his lab. “I’ve got a date Pizza Dog!”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Kate Bishop speaking, how may I help you?”  
“You can help me by picking up the phone on the first ring.”  
“Tell me again, why do you still have a phone on the wall?”  
“Laura likes it.”  
“Mhmm, why are you calling me? The kids are fine.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“What? Do you not trust me with your children?”  
“It’s not that Kate, there has just been a lot going on with the registration act and I wanted to check in.”  
“Calm down Hawkdad everything is fine. Nate is sleeping, Lila is reading, and Cooper is drawing. It’s just a typical night with the kiddos. Now go enjoy date night, make me another rug rat to watch.”  
“Ok, ok I’m going now.”  
Kate hung up the phone and looked around at a cupcake batter covered Nathanial, a chocolate covered Lila, and Cooper covered in whip cream. “Ok guys, let’s go get cleaned up before your parents get here.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Clint clicks on his phone and gets blinded by the screen. “Hello?”  
“Hey.”  
“Laura? It’s,” Clint looks at the clock. “3:30 a.m. here.”  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting that you’re in Italy, stupid time zones.”   
Clint notices something in her voice, it sounds like she’s been crying. “What’s wrong?”  
“Me, and my sister got in a car accident.” Clint sits up and thinks about his expecting wife in a car crash, it makes him sweat.  
“Is everyone ok?” Laura begins to cry and Clint fears the worse, she might’ve had a miscarriage. “Oh god, honey was it the baby, did you lose the baby?”  
She sniffles. “No, our grapefruit is fine, so is Cooper, he was with Kate. It’s my sister though, Lila died on impact.” Clint’s heart drops and he tears up for the person he considered a sister. “I feel like there’s this hole in my chest.”  
“I’m on my way home right now.”  
“Thank you.” He books a plane and calls the taxi quickly and then emails Nick and Natasha explaining why he had to leave.  
He stays on the phone with Laura until the flight attendant gives him a glare. “I have to go honey, I’ll be home as quick as I can.”  
“Ok, I want to name the baby Lila, do you think Natasha will understand?”  
“Yes, of course she will.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey, Clint it’s Steve.”  
“Hey! How was the date?”  
“It was good, more than good, I really like Sharon.”   
“I’m glad I could help out.”  
Steve scratches the back of his head, this was so awkward. He was 70 years old and he still needed relationship advice. “I have a question, she uh asked me in for coffee and I declined because it was really late and I didn’t need caffeine at night. She looked really upset when I said no, did I do something wrong?”  
“Uh,” Clint laughs nervously, “coffee doesn’t actually mean coffee. How can I describe this? I guess coffee at night means fondue.”   
Laura giggles quietly loving the way her husband is squirming right now. She places her hand out for the phone and Clint gives it to her. “Hey, Steve? It’s Laura.”   
She leaves their bedroom and Clint lays back on the bed waiting for her. After 15 minutes Laura walks back in and places the phone on the table before standing in front of him. “You suck, fondue, really?”  
“Hey, it doesn’t feel right saying sex to the Cap.”  
Laura laughs and kisses him quickly. “You can’t even talk to your teammate about sex, imagine talking to our kids.”  
Realization spreads across his face and he doesn’t even want to think about Cooper learning about everything, or Lila, Lila. “Nope, no, there’s no way in hell. Lila is going to become a nun and never learn about anything.”  
“Ok, and when she sneaks her first boyfriend into our house it will be your fault.” Clint threw her on the bed and started to think about Lila’s bedroom windows with prison bars.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey! Laura I love you so much, why did I break up with you?”  
Laura looks at the time and sits up in her bed. “Clint? Are you drunk?”  
“I took one shot, and then another, and then another. The world started spinning and then I threw up all over Phil’s car, he punched me.”  
“Who?”  
Clint laughs loudly and obnoxious. “Oops, that’s supposed to be a secret, so you have to shhhh. Phil’s my friend from work. I love you though you know that, right? I’m such a idiot! I shouldn’t have broken up with you, but you know work! Work, work, work, can’t put you in danger.”  
“Clint, you told me you were a travel agent.”  
He giggles again. “Oops, I screwed up again!”  
“Where are you?”  
“Outside.”  
“Of my apartment!?”  
There’s a pause. “No…”  
“I’m coming downstairs, goodbye.”  
“Bye, baby, I’ll see you soon.” Laura grumbles and hits end before slipping on her shoes.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
“Nick is dead.”  
Clint stops fixing the tractor. “Are you sure?”  
“No, it might be like Phil, but I’m running out of people to trust. I don’t think SHIELD is what it’s supposed to be.”  
“Nat, do you need me to help?’  
“Stay with your family, I’ll keep giving you updates.”  
“What are you doing now?”  
Nat looks over to a sleeping Steve and sighs. “Driving, if anyone calls you, don’t listen to them. Call me, or Maria if you need anything. You’re not on file, no one knows where you are.”  
“I know, stay safe.”  
“I will, give the kiddos a hug and Laura a kiss.”  
“Ok, I will, bye.” Clint hangs up the phone and goes into the house to find his wife. She’s in the kitchen making pizza and gladly accepts his kiss when he walks in. “That was from Nat.”  
“How is my lover?”  
“Alright, there are a lot of things going on in SHIELD right now, we might be one of the last safe houses.”  
Laura nods and cuts the pizza. “I’ll go change the guest room sheets.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Laura takes a deep breath and tries to stop crying before calling her husband. “Clint, hey are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, just a couple of scratches.”   
“Clint! You were on the news, I saw you jump off of a building and smash through a window.”  
“It’s not the first time I’ve done that.”  
Laura sighs and tries to stay calm. “What about your head?”  
There’s a pause, a deep breath, and another pause. “He’s there, I don’t think he’ll ever truly leave. My mind isn’t blue and dark anymore. I’m not his obedient slave.”  
“You can’t ever scare me like that ever again, do you understand me?” Laura uses her ‘mom’ voice on him.  
“Yes Ma’am. I’m going to take a leave of absence. I’m going to stay with you guys. I’ll repaint the barn maybe, or I could-”   
Laura cuts him off quickly before he starts thinking about adding in a pool. “That sounds great, but don’t go too crazy. Maybe you should relax for a while, just take a break.”  
Tony walks in the room and Clint lowers his voice and turns away from him. “I’ll try, I’ll see you guys soon. Give the kids a kiss for me.”  
“I will, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Bye.”  
Clint hangs up the phone and Tony eyes him. “Who was that, your secret agent girlfriend?”  
“Nope, wrong number,” Hawkeye shrugs and leaves the room before he is questioned.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
“Tony, wait, what!?”  
The Ironman groans into the phone. “Ok, listen up Robin Hood. It is too sad that you and Laura have never had a honeymoon. That is unacceptable, you need to treat your lady”  
Clint rolls his eyes, “If you haven’t noticed, she isn’t supposed to exists, none of my family is in the files. We’re not going to go to an airport anytime soon.”  
“Katniss here’s what’s going to happen. Steve is going to come to the house and babysit the kids with Wanda for the week. Meanwhile, Natasha is going to pick you guys up and take you to my private jet. The jet will take you and the wife to Italy, Paris, or Hawaii. Laura’s choice. Then you’re going to relax, make another nephew or niece for us, and have a good week.”  
Laura listens to the speaker phone and mouths the word ‘Paris’. “You already booked everything haven’t you?”  
“Yep.”  
“Fine! I don’t like this but, Laura wants Paris.”  
Tony does a victorious whoop into the phone. “I’ll see you soon, tell Cooper to email me if he needs help with his science experiment.” Before Clint can reply the persistent science man hangs up. Laura smiles at him and picks up a chubby Nate and starts to whisper French into his ear.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Clint sits in his nest watching over the cube and the scientist. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he answers it quickly. “Hello?”  
“Hey dad!” Clint smiles at the sound of his son’s voice. “I won my first karate match and Lila learned how to break the board with her hand.”  
“That’s great, you guys have to show me when I get home.”  
Cooper sighed sadly, “When will that be?”  
“Not too much longer, probably in a week.”  
“Ok. I have to go to bed, do you want to talk to mom?”  
“Yes, I love you bud.”  
Laura grabbed the phone while Cooper shouted an ‘I love you to’ into the phone. “Hey I got the whole match on tape.”  
“Thank you, where’s Lila at?”  
Laura looks over at their sleeping girl, “She’s currently sleeping, I’ll make sure she calls you tomorrow.”  
“Did they have a long day?”  
“Yeah, they had karate in the morning then we all went swimming. They wore me out, well they always do. Cooper just had to call you and tell you about the match,” Laura takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off her head, “we miss you around here.”  
“I’ll be home as soon as I can. I know you’re tired so I’ll let you go to sleep.”  
“Please be careful. I don’t know why but I just have this bad feeling that something terrible will happen.”  
Clint looks around the room, the cube was acting up, but everything else was fine. “I’m ok, everything is going to be ok. Your wife powers are just acting up.”  
“Like the cube?”  
“The scientist have that under control, no need to worry.”  
“It’s my job to worry.”  
“Well you don’t have to tonight, go to bed. I love you.”  
“I love you to.” Clint hangs up the phone, 30 minutes later Loki shows up and Clint’s mind is filled with blue and darkness.  
His last thought is of Laura and his kids.


	5. I'm As Super As They Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comment. :)

“Holy shit.”  
“Language, Steve.”  
“Shut up Tony.”  
“What is he doing?”  
“Natasha did you know about this?”  
“No.”  
“What is Bartonson doing?”  
“It’s just Barton Thor.”  
“I forget, thank you Falconson.”  
“But- you know what never mind.”  
“I do not understand what is wrong with this situation.” No one answered Vision while they sat around the TV.  
They all watched Jimmy Fallon in shock, Clint was currently singing a parody of ‘Thinking Out Loud’ and the team was impressed, none of them knew he had a voice, or the balls to sing on national TV.   
The elevator dinged and Clint walked in with Laura and the kids. Nate gurgled at his aunts and uncles and wobbled towards them. There was fight to see who would pick up the toddler, Bucky grabbed him first and the boy squealed with delight.   
“So did you guys catch Jimmy Fallon? I heard it’s a trending topic on twitter.” Clint says with a smile.  
Tony rolls his eyes. “I didn’t know you owned water resistant socks.”  
“Laura buys me a pair every Christmas.”   
“He’s right, I do.” She nods at them and then goes to start lunch.  
Cooper grabs his tablet – supplied by STARK – and puts a video on the TV. “Dad, someone already made a karaoke version of it.”  
The tower loudly chanted, “Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!”  
“Oh alright….”


	6. A Tr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m alive! So sorry for making you wait so long. Life has gotten in the way of being a fangirl that writes decently. So here’s the next chapter and please follow, favorite, and review!

The air was thick when they stepped off the plane. It was daylight out but you could hardly see the sun. They walked closer and closer to the source of the smoke. Clint flinched when he stepped on glass. When he looked down it was photo of his family. Tony took it during Nathanial’s 2nd birthday party.  
But his family was gone.

Gone.

It hurt to think like that but in front of him was his house burnt to ash and 4 body bags. He wished he could take their place. He wanted to scream and cry and hold all of them. His body felt like he was being ripped to shreds. But he didn’t and he stood quietly taking it all in.  
“Was there,” his voice was dry and raspy, “anything left?”  
Natasha wiped a tear from her eye and held his hand tightly but said nothing, it was like she lost the ability to speak. Steve spoke up from beside Tony, “They found Laura’s wedding ring, some of Lila’s drawings, Cooper’s laptop, and Nathanial’s baby blanket was somehow untouched.”  
“I want them.”  
Sam put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Of course, is there anything you need?”  
“I want to be alone.”  
The Avengers left but Natasha stayed and they watched S.H.I.E.L.D agents start clean up. It started to rain eventually so the fire finally stopped. “I thought the Red Room prepared me for everything. I thought I was capable for a loss like this but I’m not Clint. We’re going to find who did this. No Avengers, just me and you. We’re going to find them and I’m going to snap their necks.”  
Clint took a deep breath and shook for a minute before turning towards her. “I’ll go get my bow and arrows.”


End file.
